Amnesia
by Mrs. Cloud
Summary: Tras un accidente de auto, la carrera de Tulio y la vida de Mario Hugo están en peligro. Pero si su pretendiente no despierta, se pregunta Patana, ¿ahora quién la va a querer? Mario/Patana/Guari y Juanín/Tulio
1. Un rasguño en el Mercedes

**_Para no perder el duopolio, vaya..._**

**_Basado en una trolleada de Wikipedia y un OTP Prompt de Tumblr_**

**_31 Minutos o sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque tengo un Juanín de peluche._**

* * *

_I can't fight this feeling any longer... and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

La canción era conocida, los sentimientos más. El animal blanco suspiró, acariciando con una peluda pata el portarretratos donde estaba con la persona más importante de su vida.

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger… I only wish I had the strength to let it show _

Se encontró cantando en voz baja, apenas se escuchaba su voz. Dejó que la melodía fluyera, tristemente. No entendía muy bien el inglés, pero para el amor sin corresponder no hay lenguaje, todos los que lo han vivido se entienden sin importar las barreras del idioma.

Tomó aire para cantar el coro, su parte favorita, la que siempre cantaba cuando tomaba más jugo en polvo del que soportaba (es decir, un trago) en las fiestas o en el karaoke, o en el baño, imaginándose con el suficiente valor para dedicársela al objeto de sus deseos más profundos, y…

"¡Tío Juanín!" una voz melódica susurró desde afuera, tocando la puerta suavemente. "Tío Juanín, ¿Estás ahí?"

El animal de pelaje blanco dio un salto, antes de apagar su radio y abrir la puerta. Su pseudosobrina verde se deslizó dentro del cubículo.

"Esa canción es muy bonita" dijo Patana como saludo "Es buena para dedicar, ¿no crees?" preguntó, mirando la foto enmarcada y autografiada de su tío en las anhelantes manos de Juanín. Él se sonrojó, pero su pelaje blanco lo disimuló bastante bien.

"Patana, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Faltan exactamente diez minutos con treinta segundos para que llegaras, tendré que reorganizar mi horario" suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio, sacando una agenda rosa y borrando algo en una hoja "¿Es un cambio de un día o es permanente? Porque si es así tengo que reorganizar a la maquillista para que llegue media hora tarde, no 31 Minutos" rio de la coincidencia

"Es sólo por hoy. Tío Juanín, vengo a pedirte un favor. Necesito…. Que te deshagas de Mario Hugo" El animal dejó de borrar y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

"Para eso deberías hablar con alguien como Tío Pelado, o Lulo Serrucho, yo no soy un asesino, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, Patana, pensé que nos conocíamos"

"¡No, tío!" la pájara resopló "No lo quiero matar, sólo distraer. Es que no lo quiero ver hoy" Terminó, dando por resuelto el asunto. Su tío la miró fijamente, hasta que no pudo seguir aguantando la mirada "Es que…. Salimos ayer."

"¿Dejaste que te invitara a salir? ¿Y eso? ¿Estás cambiando de opinión?"

"Era una apuesta con el Tío Bodoque," interrumpió ella, bajando la mirada, sería por la vergüenza de usar el amor de su pretendiente para sacarle dinero a un conejo sin suerte, o por lo que estaba a punto de revelarle a su tío favorito, "y… pasaron cosas."

Juanín soltó un grito de emoción

"¡¿Qué cosas?!"

"Cosas que no puedo repetir porque me pasaron sólo a mí. ¡No importa, tío! Lo que importa es que por lo de ayer, hoy estará insoportable conmigo y eso es muy aburrido, y no quiero topármelo justamente hoy, porque Guaripolo volvió a hablarme" dijo, disimulando su sonrisa. Su tío de mentira soltó un gruñido "No te enojes, Tío Juanín, esta vez es diferente, ¡casi recordó mi nombre! En lugar de decirme _pájara verde_ me dijo _pata_, ¡eso está muy cerca de Patana! Estoy segura que le intereso" suspiró al mismo tiempo que su tío, quien se preguntaba qué demonios ocurría en ese canal, que ningún amor era correspondido. Algo traerían con el karma.

"Si todavía te interesa el pelafustán ese de Guaripolo, no deberías darle alas a Mario Hugo, ¿no crees, Patana?" sugirió, y la pata le dedicó una mirada tan parecida al desdén que siempre le dedicaba su tío, que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Así no podía decirle que no. "Está bien, Patana, yo lo entretengo."

"¡Gracias, tío Juanín!" la pájara lo abrazó y salió corriendo.

Ahora, si su verdadero tío le dedicara a Juanín la misma atención que la pajarita verde, su destino sería muy distinto. A lo lejos, en los horribles baños limpiaba Bombi, el único sin nariz, mientras cantaba en yugoslavo una canción bien conocida por el productor, quien le siguió a dueto, pero en inglés.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for…_

…

Mario Hugo conocía esa canción, la que Bombi y Juanín cantaban con harto sentimiento. Se bajó de su coche, sacudiéndose el pelo de perro y tomando el enorme ramo de violetas que le tenía preparado a su enamorada verde. Recordaba la noche anterior y le daban ganas de bailar, cantar junto con el juanín y el zombie. Pero la canción no encajaba con su vida, por primera vez. Estaba a punto de ser correspondido, seguro, después de lo que había pasado ayer…

Entró a las oficinas de 31 Minutos, dando unos pasitos de tap y chocó contra el productor del programa

"¡Juanín! Es un día espléndido, ¿no crees?" abrazó al animal blanco y dio vueltas, mientras Juanín gritaba de la indignación

"¡Basta, Mario Hugo! ¡Tengo un aviso muy importante que darte!" Juanín habló y habló, pero el chihuahua no escuchaba gran cosa. Su mente volaba al ayer, una y otra vez, además tenía sueño. La emoción no lo había dejado dormir, y sus perros mezclaron los granos de su café matutino con sus croquetas, para tener más energía para el carrete. Además Huachimingo se la había pasado toda la noche hablando con Sopapiglobo por teléfono.

"…Así que debes ir a reportar justo ahora, ¿entiendes?"

"¡Pero el programa aún no empieza y no ha llegado Tulio! Se supone que me voy a reportear cuando Tulio ya está presentando el programa" respondió el reportero "además aún no llega Turo."

"¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?" preguntó Juanín, fingiendo irritación para no tener que repetir la mentira que se le acababa de olvidar. "Es urgente, ¡olvida a Turo! ¡Esto es terriblemente urgente! Podrías cambiar tu historia como reportero, y Patana te admiraría muchísimo, ¡corre!"

En menos de veinte minutos, el reportero estaba en un lugar que ya conocía, la esquina de Ministro Carvajal con Ministro Carvajal, esperando que ahora sí ocurriera algo noticioso, como Juanín le había prometido. Ni tiempo le habían dado de dejar las violetas en algún lado, y las sostenía con una mano, la otra el micrófono, vigilando que no se cayera del ramo la cartita de amor que tanto había tardado escribiendo.

Tenía muchísimo sueño, y se notaba. No lo habían maquillado, se podían ver sus ojeras en televisión nacional

Mientras tanto, en el canal, Juanín y Patana veían su informe directo, uno culpable, la otra agradecida.

"Hola… Juanín. Estamos aquí reportando desde la esquina de Ministro Carvajal con Ministro Carvajal, a la espera de que ahora sí ocurra algo noticioso. Los informes indican que algo importante va a pasar por ac… ¿pero qué es esa música?"

Cada vez más alto, se escuchaba el opening del noticiero. Era la radio de su mismísimo conductor Tulio Triviño, manejando más allá del límite de velocidad en su flamante Mercedes Benz. Con una mano se peinaba y con la otra acomodaba el retrovisor para poder ver sus hermosos ojos amarillos y contemplar su bellísimo rostro de televisión. Iba tan ensimismado que no vio el camino por donde iba.

Pero el reportero sí, y mientras la musiquita pegajosa sonaba cada vez más alto, se dio cuenta de que un perro callejero dormía justo en medio de la calle, a segundos de que el rostro televisivo más conocido de Chile lo arrollara.

Era más de lo que el reportero podía soportar. Decidió que ese perro sería el número cuarenta y algo de su colección. Carvajal, sería su nombre. Seguro le caería bien a Adjetivo, se veían de la misma raza: callejero mezclado con vagabundo.

Tulio iba canturreando la canción, modificando la letra (_yo nunca vi televisión, porque soy guapo. Yo prefería verme en el espejo y ya…)_

El reportero pensó que de nada le serviría tener un perro nuevo si este iba a ser atropellado. Quería un can, no un tapete. Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió a la calle y lo empujó hacia la acera, salvando a su futuro perrito. 

Tulio no alcanzó a frenar.

En el estudio, Juanín se tapó los ojos y Patana gritó tanto que los vidrios temblaron.

La carta quedó embarrada contra el pavimento, debajo de una de las llantas del Mercedes

Y el ramito de violetas voló por los aires.

Con el golpe, el coche de Tulio frenó, y el conductor se bajó, aterrorizado. Tenía miedo de que lo peor que podría pasar pasara, y mientras caminaba hacia el frente del vehículo sus peores temores se hacían realidad. No podía ser, él… él…

Había rasguñado la placa delantera de su Mercedes.

"¡No es posible! Esto es terrible, ¡mi pobre cochecito! Señor, usted deberá pagar cada rasguño que le hizo a mi coche, ¡o lo voy a demandar!" Al ver que la persona tirada al lado de su coche en posición fetal no reaccionaba, se enfureció. ¡Mira que dormir después de hacer rayado el coche más caro del conductor más guapo, inteligente, gracioso, buenísimo de la televisión! Y lo peor, lo había manchado de… ¿cátsup? ¿Jugo de uva?

"Señor, no sea cínico y _responsibilazi_… ¡págueme mi auto!" gritó, y como no reaccionaba, le dio una patadita. Con el impulso, el cínico giró, y Tulio pudo ver al dañador de su auto.

"¡MARIO HUGO!" el aludido no respondió, parecía dormido.

Lo que es peor, le dio otra patadita y comprendió que aquello rojo era sangre. Pero no se alcanzó a desmayar, pues lo más feo de lo peor, lo peor peor peor de la historia estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos:

El camarógrafo que parecía estar a punto de vomitar lo había estado grabando todo ese tiempo.


	2. Un Repollo de los feos

**_Casi mato a mi única fan y casi única waifu del suspenso y lo siento mucho._**

**_Sigamos._**

* * *

"Tal como me lo temía… Esta rata sufre de… golposis" dijo el Dr. Matamuertos, y todos los del canal, que ahora estaban apretujados en el mismo cuartito de hospital, ahogaron un grito.

"Pero no es una rata, es un chihuahua" replicó Huachimingo, colgado del tubo de la intravenosa para ver mejor.

"Como sea. Lo mejor es esperar a ver qué pasa. Lo que éste enfermo necesita es tiempo, espacio y descanso, así que por favor, dejen de ocupar su cama y usarlo de almohada. Y usted, señor" señaló a Guaripolo "Deje de beberse eso, no es cerveza"

"Tiene el mismo color, huaaa" respondió el aludido y todos gruñeron de asco, saliendo lentamente.

Tulio, que ya había sido suficientemente expuesto, intentó escabullirse con el resto, pero un fornido gorila lo detuvo, levantándolo en el aire

"¿Señor Triviño?"

"¿Quién? No conozco a ningún señor Triviño, aunque suena increíblemente guapo y carismático" mintió inútilmente el aludido. Abajo, un conejo rojo murmuró un _imbécil._

"Señor, usté está arrestado por dañar a esta rata, y no podrá salir del edificio hasta que despierte y testifique."

"¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Exijo un abogado!" a lo lejos escucharon una cancioncita ya conocida "No, olvídelo, mejor espero que despierte." El abogado Juan Pablo Sopa, que se acercaba cantando con sus bailarinas, suspiró tristemente y se regresó por donde había venido.

"¡Pero qué terrible! ¿Y si nunca despierta? Mario Hugo idiota, si no despiertas justo ahora estás… despedido" la única respuesta del Chihuahua fue el pitido monótono y lento de sus latidos "Bien, despedido, y… ¡mandaré a todos tus perros a la perrera! Y… ¡casaré a mi sobrina con Dylan Manguera!" Patana graznó de indignación, mirando a su tío

"¡Basta, adefesio! ¡Está en coma y no puede escucharnos!" respondió Huachimingo

"Lo único que te queda es esperar a su lado, Tulio. Tendrás que ver gente enferma, dormir en el sillón, y peor… te harán comer gelatina verde" declaró Bodoque dramáticamente. Tulio tragó saliva

"Quizá hasta tenga un brócoli a-den-tro" sugirió Policarpo

"¡No, todo menos el brócoli! Pero ustedes me acompañarán, ¿cierto chicos?" no había acabado la oración cuando sus dos mejores amigos habían desaparecido. A su lado sólo quedaban su fiel productor y su sobrina.

"Yo me comería cualquier cosa por ti, Tulio" declaró el felpudo blanco, aunque sus sentimientos entraron tímidamente, pasaron desapercibidos, y salieron del cuarto de puntitas.

"Te acompañaremos tío. Sólo estoy aquí por ti. Sí, es mi única razón. No tengo ninguna otra." Mintió Patana, pero de eso no se dio cuenta nadie.

La verdad, se sentía culpable. Sabía que no debía ser así, miles de perros son atropellados todos los días, era cuestión de probabilísticas, pero… pero…

Pero sabía que si no estuviera reporteando, no habría sido atropellado, y si estaba en coma era únicamente culpa suya.

Aun así, nadie imaginó la carga de la pobre pájara verde, quien ahora estaba completamente destrozada: Si el perro no despertaba en tres días, su querido tío Tulio iría a la cárcel. Y si el perro no despertaba, iba a ser culpa suya, y su muerte caería sobre su limpísima conciencia.

Y si Mario Hugo nunca despertaba…

¿Ahora quién la iba a querer?

...

Cayó la noche en el hospital, y Patana seguía despierta. Huachimingo dormía colgado de la intravenosa, Juanín en la alfombra. La mamá de Mario Hugo se columpiaba sobre el retrete, presa de un ataque nervioso, murmurando algo de que los repollos nunca mueren. Mario yacía inerte en el sillón y su tío Tulio, el más importante, dormía súper cómodo en la cama de hospital, con la bacinica abajo para no levantarse de la cama si quería hacer pis. Patana, como no había lugar, intentó dormir en el suelo, pero terminó sentada al lado del chihuahueño comatoso. Veía su pecho inflarse metódicamente, ayudado por una máquina. Los doctores decían que si esa noche respiraba por su cuenta, había probabilidades de que despertara pronto del coma. Pero no había despertado, y un chimpancé sin nariz le había robado su cama.

Patana se permitió recordar la noche anterior, cuando habían salido. Lo que había pasado lo había censurado por completo, pero en ese momento y con su pretendiente tan cerca, no podía evitar recordarlo.

_Al menos, _pensó, _si lo peor pasara hoy… su último recuerdo mío sería bueno. _

Tomó aire, mientras a su lado él ni eso podía hacer.

"Si pudieras respirar" susurró, para que nadie la oyera "Mi tío podría salir de aquí y no lo meterían a la cárcel. Sería lindo de tu parte."

"Si respiras, prometo no salir con Guaripolo, aunque por fin se aprendió mi nombre y aunque antier me invitó a comer helado… Claro que se comió el mío y además pagué yo, pero aun así fue tan romántico…"

"Si respiras, prometo hablar con mi tío para que te paguen un sueldo."

Nada funcionaba. La pájara empezaba a impacientarse y no sabía qué hacer. Quizá si fingía que estaba consciente… ¡Sí! Se pondría su respiración y su pinza del monitor cardiaco, y diría que él despertó pero luego se volvió a dormir, que absuelve a su tío de todos los cargos y que todo está de maravilla… Felicitándose por su brillante idea, tomó la pata del comatoso reportero, para quitarle la pinza… Y la pata la sujetó de vuelta. Primero débilmente, tanto que pensó que lo había imaginado, pero luego con más fuerza, y el chihuahueño se sacudió ligeramente, abrió un poquito los ojos, la miró con esos ojos que siempre la miraban llenos de amor…

Y soltó un grito.

Todos despertaron de golpe: Huachimingo se cayó, la bacinica se llenó de repente, y Patana dio un salto, alejándose del chihuahueño que los miraba a todos confundido y horrorizado.

"¿Mario Hu…?"

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿QUIÉNES SON TODOS USTEDES?!" Intentó levantarse, pero tenía una pata enyesada y cayó. Se arrastró por el suelo, tratando de arrancarse el collarín, mientras los demás no sabían qué hacer, se acercó a la puerta… Y entró de golpe el Dr. Matamuertos, poniéndose una bata normal sobre su bata de felpa, seguido de dos enfermeras coquetonas.

"Escuchamos gritos que indican que el paciente ha despertado. ¿Dónde está?" todos señalaron con la mirada la puerta, detrás de la cual estaba aplastado el chihuahueño "Ah."

"Señor Mario Hugo…. Cielos, su apellido está borroneado en el expediente. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó débilmente

"Usted, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?"

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Usted es… usted, señor."

"¿Usted?" el doctor se golpeó la frente y miró a los amigos y familiares del enfermo

"Parece que ha sufrido de amnesia"

"¿Magnesia? Juanín, dale leche de magnesia para que se le quite" Ordenó Tulio

"No, animal, am-ne-sia. Significa que no recuerda nada. Señor Rata, ¿qué es lo último que recuerda?"

El chihuahueño se exprimió los sesos.

"Yo… recuerdo… ser un repollo. Y de los feos" dijo

Y su madre rompió a llorar.

* * *

_**Nota: Este es un fanfic sin fines científicos y normalmente hubiera hecho una investigación decente sobre la amnesia y el coma pero me dio hueva y para fines dramáticos no lo tomé en cuenta. Todo procedimiento legal o médico en este fanfic es pura fantasía. **_


	3. Todos Somos Mario Hugo

_**Bad luck Cloud: Por fin consigue fans que le halagan su capacidad de no caer en el OOC, justo cuando viene el capítulo más OOC de todos. **_

_**Disculpen la tardanza y mil gracias a los lectores que, honestamente, no pensé que existirían**_

_**31 Minutos no me pertenece **_

* * *

Mientras las enfermeras cuidaban al paciente, el Dr. Matamuertos hablaba con sus familiares y amigos.

"Esto es una condición seria. Deben brindarle todo el apoyo posible. Deberá volver a aprender a leer, escribir, comer y atarse los cordones"

"El idiota de cualquier manera no sabía eso, se los ataba yo" dijo Huachimingo despectivamente.

"Y lo más importante: No pueden decirle que ha perdido la memoria."

"¿Por qué, doctor? ¿Afectaría su salud mental y su entendimiento del tiempo-espacio?" preguntó Patana

"No, porque entonces esta historia se acabaría muy pronto. En fin, si ya está mejor, pueden llevárselo"

"Bueno, despertó y está bien, así que quedo libre de cargos, y si me permiten, necesito desestresarme con mi cobija de pelo de rana calva. Permiso" Comenzó Tulio, pero mientras caminaba de salida, una mano negra y peluda lo detuvo y lo levantó de la cabeza, obligándolo a mirar al enorme gorila a los ojos

"Teniente Puñete, ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Señor Triviño, hasta que el señor Mario Hugo esté en sus plenas facultades mentales, usted queda en arresto domiciliario. Si intenta salir de su mansión… Cuijj…" deslizó un dedo por su cuello.

"¡¿Cuijj?!" exclamó Tulio

"Sí. Cuijj." Lo soltó y se fue.

"Tenemos que regresarle la memoria a Mario Hugo" suspiró Huachimingo, y todos miraron al aludido, que conversaba entretenidamente con el garrafón sin ojos.

Y todos pensaron lo mismo, aunque no lo sabían: Que devolverle sus facultades mentales a alguien que en un principio no había tenido muchas, iba a ser algo casi completamente imposible.

...

Como siempre, la difícil tarea de regresarle su memoria a Mario había sido relegada a los más jóvenes: Patana, Huachimingo y Guaripolo. La mamá de Mario se había vuelto loca de dolor con la noticia, y ahora robaba repollos del supermercado, esperando encontrar en alguno de ellos la memoria de su hijo.

"A ver, Mario Hugo, estamos en un ra-dio-ta-xi" decía Patana, separando cada sílaba

"¿Quién es Mario Hugo?"

"Tú, tú eres Mario Hugo"

"¿Tú eres Mario Hugo?"

"¡No! Tú eres Mario Hugo" la pajarita empezaba a exasperarse

"¿Entonces quién eres tú?"

"Yo soy Mario… ¡Agh! Me llamo Patana"

"¿Quién es Mario Hugo entonces?"

"Yo soy Mario Hugo, huaa" dijo Guaripolo "Él también es Mario Hugo" señaló a Huachimingo "Todos somos Mario Hugo"

"Guaripolo, ¡deja de confundirlo más!"

"¿Quién es Guaripolo? Yo soy Mario Hugo" siguió la bola de pelos

"Ignora a esa cosa naranja" suspiró la pájara verde

"¿Qué es _naranja_?" preguntó el perro, ganándose un resoplido de parte de todos los del radiotaxi.

Seguía el turno de Huachimingo:

"Hola, tú no te acuerdas de mí, pero éramos mejores amigos y vivíamos juntos en una casa donde cada mes puntualmente yo pagaba el arriendo y hasta dejaba más dinero para ti" mintió "También te encantaba cuando yo ocupaba tu habitación con nuevos especímenes de pelusas y nunca, nunca te enojabas porque te hacían estornudar. Te juro que es…" Patana puso los ojos en blanco y lo interrumpió:

"Vives en una casa muy chica con cuarenta y algo perros y unos pocos gatos de mascota"

"Pero yo soy un perro. No puedo tener perros de mascota, es ilógico. Además no puede ser muy higiénico"

"No es ilógico, Mario Hugo, es… hermoso y desconocido" sugirió la pajarita, presa de una punzada de miedo.

"Qué tontería, si no conoces algo no puede ser hermoso"

Los dos amigos se miraron con preocupación. Guaripolo charlaba con el cassette del radiotaxi, y Mario Hugo, feliz de ser tan razonable con esos extraños desconocidos, miraba por la ventana a una loca que cargaba un carrito lleno de repollos y les cantaba canciones de cuna.

Verdaderamente la ciudad, que le habían dicho se llamaba "Titirilquén", era un lugar extraño.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa del desmemoriado, Huachimingo ya se había rendido. Con el poco perrunés que conocía le dijo a las mascotas que temporalmente su dueño no las recordaba, y que por unos días era mejor que pidieran asilo en otro lado. No supo cómo decirles que quizá ese asilo sería permanente. Todos los animales, encabezados por Duque, salieron lastimosamente de la casa, mirando a su jefe mayor, que no les respondió la mirada.

La casa se sentía enorme y vacía sin el montonal de perros carreteando. Huachi, sin muchos ánimos, se fue a su propio cuarto, a desahogarse con Sopapiglobo. Guaripolo fue a la cocina a robar comida, jugo en polvo o croquetas para perro, y Patana guio a Mario Hugo a su habitación.

Nunca había entrado antes. Era una habitación chica, sin muchos muebles, sólo un buró al lado de la cama. Sobre el buró, una fotografía de ambos enmarcada.

"Mira, esa eres tú" dijo Mario Hugo, mirando la fotografía y luego a ella, sin una pizca de cariño. La pajarita tragó saliva

"Éramos buenos amigos" explicó y decidió ser valiente "Tú me querías."

Él la miró de nuevo, con esa cara de pregunta a la que se empezaba a acostumbrar.

"Pero eres un pájaro, y yo soy un perro. Eso no tiene sentido." Y cuando la pajarita le ayudó a ponerse la pijama, y lo arropó, comentó: "No creo que yo tuviera mucho sentido común antes."

Patana sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. En toda su carrera periodística no le había tocado hacer algo tan complicado.

En la escuela de periodismo debieron enseñarle a lidiar con gente con amnesia.

"No tenías sentido común, ¡pero no importaba! Te divertías y desafiabas la lógica sin problemas, mientras algo fuera hermoso y desconocido, era bueno para ti, ¡y eras muy divertido! Perseguías perros por la calle y salías a pasear con ellos, y jugaban a las escondidas, y en el estudio hacíamos guerras de clips y reíamos cuando Juanín nos retaba y nos ponía a recogerlos todos, uno por uno. Y eras muy romántico. Le contaba a mis muñecas sobre ti y me decían que…" tragó saliva "que un día me olvidarías y yo me daría cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí, y de lo poco que te había valorado… Y yo me reía porque no pensé que fuera a pasar. Pero está pasando" sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, y a él no le importaba. La seguía viendo con neutral curiosidad.

"Antes del accidente" continuó Patana "Me mandaste una nota. Sólo decía: _Donde el cielo y el suelo se juntan. Seis de la tarde._ Yo pensé que era de Guaripolo, el sujeto naranja, porque me gusta mucho… Es un idiota, pero me gusta."

"Espero que logren reconciliar sus diferencias y sean felices juntos" dijo Mario, tratando de ser amable

"¡No! ¡No deberías decir eso! ¡Deberías ponerte celoso y decirme que él sólo está aprovechándose de mí, para que yo no escuche y después cuando el idiota me vuelva a lastimar pueda ir contigo y me prometas que tú jamás me harías daño!" el chihuahua la miró con el ceño fruncido "El punto es que donde el cielo y el suelo se juntan era un parque al lado del observatorio. Era de noche y yo estaba esperando que Guaripolo apareciera. Después de un rato escuché pasos y una mano me tocó el hombro y yo estaba muy feliz porque lo imaginaba con un ramo de flores y su chaqueta de cuero, así que me di la vuelta y sin fijarme bien, lo… abracé. Y me abrazó, pero después de un rato algo estaba mal, así que abrí los ojos y no era él, eras tú"

"Qué vergüenza" comentó Mario Hugo distraídamente.

"Me enojé muchísimo y salí corriendo. Pero estaba más enojada conmigo que contigo, Mario Hugo, porque yo… lo sentí. Demasiado. Y estaba confundida, porque me gusta muchísimo Guaripolo, pero me gustabas también tú, y no sabía qué hacer, y…"

"Pues si quieres puedes irte con el tal Guaripolo, de todas maneras yo no me acuerdo de ti" dijo él simplemente, provocando que empezara a llorar.

La pajarita no pudo más que tomar su pata y darle un último apretón, antes de volver a salir corriendo. No se detuvo cuando la pelusa naranja, que fumaba un puro en la sala, la llamó. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, esconderse bajo las cobijas, lejos de la mirada burlona de todas sus muñecas, y ahora sí, llorar como nunca había llorado.

* * *

**_El ship de Huachi-Sopapiglobo es cortesía de mi waifu AgenteYumi a quien deberían leer también porque es endiabladamente buena escribiendo _**

**_originalmente era un beso lo que Patana le daba a Mario confundiéndolo con Guari pero prefiero mantener la tensión un poquitito más_**

**_Prometo seguir actualizando tan pronto como se me quite el bloqueo de escritor que traigo_**

**_Mil gracias por leer!_**


	4. Ladrón de Servilletas de la Cafetería

**_Perdon por la tardanza! No queria mantenerlos esperando mucho tiempo y mírenme..._**

**_Menos charla y más acción. Trataré de ahora sí continuar sin tardar años._**

**_PD: Soy una chica_**

...

Mario Hugo se preocupó un poco por la pajarita tan ridícula que venía a darle sermones románticos y llorarle sus penas sin conocerlo. Era fácil entender por qué le gustaba antes; eran igual de insensatos.

Aun así, pensó que lo mejor era seguirla, porque eso de salir corriendo y llorando no se veía muy sano. ¿Qué tal que por estar sacando agua de sus ojos no veía por dónde iba y otra de esas máquinas con ruedas y humo la aplastaba? Eso no sería bonito.

Intentó levantarse, pero olvidó que no podía caminar. Se cayó, jaló la colcha para levantarse, la cual al mismo tiempo movió el buró, que lo aplastó, dejándolo todo, por segunda vez en un día, completamente oscuro.

…

Muy lejos de ahí, en una enorme mansión, Juanín contestaba y colgaba el teléfono:

"Aló… No, aquí no vive"

"Aló… No sé quién es ese Tulio, señora. ¡Pero si el chihuahueño sigue vivo!" respingó "¡Señora, no tiene derecho a hablar así de él!"

"Es estadística pura, Tulio: Tu mala fama aumentó en un 178% cuando atropellaste a Ma-rio" comentó Policarpo.

"¡Pero si sólo fue un rasguñito! la champaña está en el cajón de la izquierda. No, Bodoque, tu otra izquierda" dijo Tulio y se escuchó al conejo festejar en la cocina. Sonó su celular "¿Aló? ¡Cindy, amor de mi vida!"

No necesitó ponerlo en altavoz para que todos los demás lo escucharan claramente:

_"¡Tulio Triviño Tufillo, estoy tan molesta contigo que podría explotar!"_

"Pero arrocito de mi paella, ¡él se atravesó y rayó la placa de mi auto deportivo!"

_"¡ATROPELLASTE A UN POBRE ANIMALITO INOCENTE!"_

"¡No era inocente, se robaba servilletas de la cafetería!"

"NO PUEDO SALIR CON ALGUIEN CON TANTA IRRESPONSABILIDAD CIVIL, TULIO, ¡TERMINAMOS!"

"¡¿Otra vez?! Pero Cindy, necesitas a alguien famoso como yo para sentirte valios… ¿Cindy? Se cortó la llamada"

"Idiota" suspiró Bodoque.

"Todo el mundo te odia, Tulio. Si ese Mario Hugo no reacciona pronto, ¡terminarás en un programa de concursos otra vez!" dijo Poli

"Oh, qué tragedia. Supongo que alguien tendrá que tomar tu lugar como conductor en el noticiero. En fin, yo me sacrifico como tributo"

"¡Nadie va a ser conductor excepto yo! Juanín, hazme menos odiable" ordenó Tulio

"Tú nunca podrías ser odiable" aseguró Juanín, pero como siempre, nadie lo escuchó.

…

Mario Hugo se quitó el buró de encima y miró el portarretratos caído.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Recordaba que lo habían atropellado, pero… ¿y el perrito? ¿Y su ramo de violetas? ¿Y la empalagosa carta?

¿Y Patana dónde estaba? Su habitación olía a su perfume.

Intentó caminar, pero miró su pata enyesada. Tomando la silla de su escritorio con rueditas, caminó como pudo fuera de su habitación, a su casa increíblemente vacía, donde Guaripolo estaba sentado, fumando.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó

"Huaa, esperando que despertaras, desmemoriado. ¿No recuerdas quién soy? Sólo necesitas saber que soy Guaripolo, el personaje favorito de los niños de 31 Minutos, y tu novio."

Mario torció el gesto, asqueado, aunque en la oscuridad no se notaba.

"¿Qué?"

"Te atropellaron en la mañana y perdiste la memoria, huaa, y hasta que la recuperes el mono con terno está en arresto domiciliario" dijo Guaripolo y eso le encendió un foco al reportero. Literalmente, un foco salió de algún lado, se encendió sobre él y al apagarse cayó y se estrelló en el suelo.

"¿De verdad? Quizá…. Si alguien me preparara un pay de tocino con maple y luego me hiciera un masaje en la espalda y me preparara un baño de burbujas, recuperaría la memoria" sugirió astutamente

"¡Por supuesto! Mandaré a Sopapiglobo a cumplir todos tus caprichos, huaa. ¿Te puedo acompañar en el baño?"

"No."

La mañana siguiente, Huachimingo despertó por el aroma más suculento que había olido en mucho tiempo, y al salir de su habitación vio a su amigo de mejor color, con una bata roja de satín, sentado en un enorme sillón nuevo y fumando pipa.

"¡Mario Hugo!"

"Huach… digo, desconocido con antenas y manchas grises, ¡buenos días! Quieres pastelitos de blueberry? Mis sirv… amigos creen que fumar pipa y comer delicioso harán que recupere la memoria."

"¿Tus amigos?"

"Sí, la repugnante y grotesca bola de pelos naranja y el globo con carita"

Huachimingo se asomó a la cocina, y sí, ahí estaban Sopapiglobo y Guaripolo, ambos vestidos de mucamas francesas. Sopapiglobo se sonrojó al verlo, pero le ofreció comida.

Regresó con su amigo, quien miraba tranquilamente televisión, su cara en todos los noticiarios.

"¡Mira, soy famoso! ¿Qué crees que pensaría Pat… la pájara verde de todo esto?"

"¡Patana! Ayer estaba muy preocupada por ti, y si ya estás mejor, tienes que testificar para que Tulio salga de su casa y podamos seguir haciendo nuestro noticiero"

"¡Pero aún no recuerdo nada! Quizá ver a la pajarita verde me refresque la memoria…"

_Quizá hasta con un beso _dijo muy bajito, para que su amigo no lo oyera.


	5. Lama Sabachthani?

_**Nuevo capítulo! esta historia ya casi está terminada así que no tengo excusas para tardarme, sólo es cosa de publicarla y ya. Si me tardo pueden darme pamba china.**_

_**Por cierto FF está corrompiendo algunos de mis archivos, alguien sabe por qué pasa esto? gracias.**_

**_El título significa "Por qué me has abandonado?" en hebreo_**

...

"Juanín, márcale a Cindy"

"Pero si ya le marqué treinta veces y no ha contestado"

"Sólo márcale" dijo Tulio, más como súplica que como orden. El otro obedeció, y esta vez la respuesta fue rotunda:

_"El número que usted marcó lo ha desconectado porque la persona titular NO quiere hablar con usted. Supérelo o intente más tarde"_

"No se había enojado tanto desde le dije que las mujeres no deberían tener puestos de poder político" comentó Tulio. Quizá ahora sí habían roto para siempre, sin capacidad de volver a la normalidad, pero nadie deja botado al mejor conductor de la televisión internacional.

¿O sí?

Juanín miraba todo esto con lástima, y, muy a su pesar, emoción. Sabía que eventualmente la ardilla rosa se cansaría de esperar. La verdad sólo alguien con paciencia de santo podría querer de verdad a Tulio Triviño. Y lo quería, aunque no lo admitiera ni a sí mismo, mientras seguía marcándole al caso perdido; lo quería muchísimo.

…

"¡Oh, el dolor! Recuerdo el tan terrible dolor en mi pobre cuerpito de algodón, pensé que iba a morir y vi a mi padre, que hace apenas dos años murió atropellado, y le dije… le dije" tosió, mientras los reporteros lo miraban embobados, sin perderse cada tos, cada palabra; los flashazos habían puesto tan nerviosos a todos sus perros que se habían escondido en el baño.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Preguntó un reportero Polaroid

"Le dije… _oh, padre mío, ¿por qué me has abandonado?" _Todos los reporteros suspiraron compasivamente y los flashazos fotografiaron el maltrecho cuerpo de Mario Hugo, en una silla de ruedas tirada por Guaripolo vestido aún de camarera. Mientras decía esto, autografiaba fotografías suyas y besaba bebés en la cabeza, sacándole jugo a sus veinte minutos de fama.

"Todo eso suena muy… interesante, señor Mario Hugo, pero ¿qué tiene que decir acerca del caso en el que se encuentra? ¿Alguna declaración? Ya que recuerda tan bien el dolor y sus alucinaciones pre-mortem, supongo que ya puede declarar si el accidente fue su culpa" dijo una voz profesional al fondo del lugar. Los demás periodistas abrieron paso a una intrépida pájara verde, con su carnet de _estudiante en práctica _y su micrófono de 31 Minutos.

"Recuerde que tiene que testificar para liberar al señor Tulio Triviño" agregó, perdiendo un poco el temple y con los ojos húmedos de sólo pensar en su pobre tío confinado en su mansión.

El chihuahua la miró, embobado por un segundo.

"¿Quién es Tulio Triviño?" preguntó con nerviosismo y su guarura/camarero dijo que se habían acabado las entrevistas.

A Huachimingo todo eso le olía muy mal. Y no sólo porque estaba parado al lado de Guaripolo, sino porque su amigo sólo parecía recordar ciertas cosas. O tenía memoria selectiva o… estaba mintiendo.

...

Pasó algo que nunca antes había pasado: Tulio despertó a Juanín.

El peluche blanco dormía como siempre, soñando las mismas cosas imposibles cuando el fortísimo tono especialmente para Tulio sonó en su celular, despertándolo de golpe y obligándolo a contestar.

"…Aló?" preguntó Juanín, aún entre la neblina de sus sueños felices.

"Juanín! Estuve toda la noche pensando y ya sé cómo recuperar a Cindy!"

"¿Ahh si? Espera, ¡¿estuviste despierto toda la noche haciendo otra cosa que ver tu reflejo?!"

"Juanín, ¡esto es algo serio! ¡Le voy a pedir a Cindy que se case conmigo! No podrá decir que no"

Juanín agradeció no estar tomando algo, porque lo habría escupido.

"¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Ella no… ¡quiere saber nada sobre ti!"

"Claro que quiere, todos quieren saber todo sobre mí. Solo tengo que recordárselo. Necesito que compres el anillo más ridículamente caro que encuentres." Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea "¿Juanín? Te desperté, ¿verdad?"

"Este…. Sí, Tulio, pero no te preocu…"

"Genial, así tienes más tiempo para planear mi boda."

...

**_chan chan chaaan_**


	6. Maldición Huachiminga

**_Excusa #1242: Eran finales, no estaba inspirada a escribir cosas románticas..._**

**_Pero la llegada de Romeo y Julieta me está dando inyecciones de inspiración, así que seguiré escribiendo hasta que mi otp se haga realidad y mi infancia esté realizada. _**

**_Digamos que este es mi regalo de Navidad y Año nuevo, así que felicidades! y disfruten_**

* * *

"¡¿Planear una boda?!" Patana escupió la bebida que estaba tomando "¡¿Pero qué mosco le picó?! ¿No decía que iba a _quedarse soltero para no provocar suicidios y corazones rotos si se casaba?_" preguntó, imitando la voz de su querido y errático tío.

"Parece que cambió de opinión…" suspiró Juanín, desolado.

"Ay tío, ¿y qué vas a hacer? No puedes hacerle una boda, tú lo quieres!"

"Precisamente por eso tengo que hacerla" chilló Juanín

"Pero tú amas a mi tío! Le vas a organizar la fiesta en la que te dejará por otra para siempre?"

"No me digas lo que ya se!" estalló él. "Perdón Patanita, es el estrés… Mejor cuéntame, como vas con Mario Hugo?"

La pájara resopló por toda respuesta

"Mal… Huachi me dijo que fuera hoy, que tenía algo importante qué decirme… Espero que Mario recuerde todo, es tan raro verlo así…" miró el suelo, contrariada, y Juanín pudo imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Lo extrañas muchísimo, verdad?"

"Qu- no! Es que… mi tío… Cuesta verlo encerrado todo el día."

"Estoy seguro que Mario recordará todo pronto" dijo Juanín, acariciando el ala de su pseudo sobrina. "Igual puedes ayudarle a recordar… de alguna manera" agregó pícaramente y miró muerto de risa a la pajarita escupiendo su té por segunda vez en el día

"Tío Juanín, que cosas dices!"

…

"Mario Huuugo" gritaba Huachi por todos los cuartos "Dónde estás?" caminó de cuarto en cuarto hasta llegar donde Guaripolo le masajeaba las patas a su amigo vestido con bata de seda, quien tenía dos pepinos en los ojos, una mascarilla roja y asquerosa y manicura en una pata

"Mario Hu- AHHH!" Chilló Huachimingo "Te destrozaron la cara!"

"Es la mascarilla, es revitalizante" respondió Guaripolo tranquilamente "Es arcilla roja de Titirilahue, huachimingo inculto"

"Hola Huach… amigo, quieres unirte?" preguntó Mario completamente relajado "Don Tulio Triviño está mandando toda clase de regalos para evitar una demanda." Sonó el timbre "Debe ser el último panda rosado del mundo. Guaripolo, mételo a la casa y ponle una correa" La criatura naranja salió rápidamente

"Regalos, eh?" preguntó Huachimingo "Supongo que así menos ganas dan de recordar las cosas"

"Recordar? Qué es eso?" mintió Mario, con una sonrisita cínica que su amigo conocía bastante bien.

"Hablando de Tulio, hoy va a visitarnos su sobrina" dijo Huachi y su amigo se levantó de golpe, los pepinos salieron volando y sus ojos estaban grandes como platos

"Va a venir Patana?! A mi casa?! Rápido, contraten un decorador! La casa tiene que verse tan hermosa como ell… Digo… ah, la pata verde"

"Así es, la pata verde. La recuerdas? Estaban muy enamorados. Pero cuando vio que olvidaste todo y que no la recordabas, decidió dejarlo por la paz y viene a decirte que ha decidido casarse con un Mr. Tiza menos olvidadizo que-"

"QUÉ?! PATANA Y MR TIZA?! No! Eso sí que no! No se van a casar porque recuerdo todo, TODO! He estado mintiendo para tener regalos y atención, y…" se tapó el hocico, mirando a su amigo gris que tenía la boca abierta.

"LO SABÍA!" Chilló Huachimingo "Sabía que mentías, Chihuahueño de pacotilla, cómo te atreviste a mentirnos a todos?! Le mentiste a Patana! Me mentiste a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo y jamás, jamás te he dicho ninguna mentira, juro que es verdad!"

"Perdón! Huachi no quería, se me salió de las manos! Pero entonces hoy viene Patana? Por favor Huachi, no le digas que recuerdo todo, me va a odiar si lo descubre, por favor, por favor!"

"No se lo voy a decir. Porque se lo dirás tú! O dejamos de ser amigos." Sentenció la criatura huachiminga

"No puedo! Por favor, Huachi! Dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y yo me empiezo a quedar sin recursos, no me hagas perder mi última oportunidad!

"Pero es una mentira! Le estás mintiendo para que te ame!"

"Porque ya no me queda otro remedio" respondió el chihuahua y lo miró con esos ojos de cachorrito a los que jamás había podido resistirse. Sonó el timbre y ambos lo miraron, antes de volverse a ver a los ojos. Huachimingo suspiró, desviando la mirada.

"Está bien! No le diré nada. Pero quiero que recuerdes que todo en esta vida se paga!" dijo Huachimingo, y sus palabras hicieron un eco ominoso, salieron relámpagos detrás de él y las sombras cubrieron todo menos sus ojos. Agitó amenazadoramente sus dedos y retrocedió hacia uno de los cuartos.

Mario miró esto con algo de sorpresa y se quitó la bata de seda, abajo tenía su terno beige. Abrió la entrada principal y ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, inalcanzable.

"Hola, Mario Hugo" saludó con su vocecita melodiosa "Huachi me dijo que tenías que decirme algo"

_Estúpido Huachimingo _

"Sí… este… pero aquí no. Quieres ir a uno de esos lugares con árboles y la cosa verde que cubre todo y sillas largotas?"

"Un parque?"

"Eso." Dijo él y salieron.

Huachimingo los miraba desde la ventana, escondido en la cortina. Vio a su amigo tomar el ala de la pajarita "para recordar el camino" y sentenció de nuevo su maldición huachiminga:

"Todo en esta vida se paga!"

* * *

_**El nuevo capítulo vendrá pronto, tan pronto que ni se darán cuenta! Juro que es verdad!**_


	7. Cosas hermosas y que no conocemos

**_Regalo de reyes! disfruten :3_**

**_El bar es estilo La Escupidera de Salty (sí, me gusta mucho Bob Esponja)_**

* * *

En un parque bonito en Titirilquén, un chihuaha lleno de vendas esperaba ansiosamente lo que sería seguro una cita hiper romántica. Su cita, una preciosa pájara verde, metió sus alas a su bolsa.

Pero no sacó un picnic romántico de ella.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Mario Hugo

Su pregunta era retórica, en el sentido de "Qué diablos llevas a nuestra cita romántica, niña rara"

"Esto se llama _naranjas_" respondió Patana, tomando su pregunta muy literalmente "Son frutas sin ojos, o sea que son comestibles. Si tuvieran ojos también serían comestibles, pero eso es asesinato"

El chihuahua la miró, confundido. ¿En serio lo había llevado al parque más romántico de Titirilquén a nombrar fruta? Qué anticlimático

"Las naranjas son frutas cítricas comestibles que provienen del naranjo dulce" recitó Patana, seriecita y profesional como si se tratara de un reportaje "Se pueden comer en compotas, jugos, al natural, en mermeladas, en…"

"Con todo respeto, señorita Patana: Cállese." Suspiró el perrito y ella lo miró con sorpresa "De verdad quieres hablar de naranjas? No niego que son bonitas y huelen bien pero hay tantos otros temas qué hablar: la luna, los calefonts, el cielo estrellado, cosas hermosas y des… que no conocemos."

Patana lo miró, maravillada. Ya se parecía más al chihuahua que ella conocía

"Podemos hablar de… usted!" dijo Mario "Cómo se encuentra? Luce cansada"

Patana suspiró. Sí, estaba cansada. Llevaba días pensando en cómo ayudar a su tío, cómo ayudar a Juanín, cómo devolverle la memoria a su amigo, qué hacer con la boda que Tulio tanto exigía, qué significaba para Guaripolo su relación en la que ella le compraba comida y él le respondía con una palmadita en la cabeza, más los pocos sueños que tenía: pesadillas donde Mario le decía que nunca, nunca la había amado, sólo era ella y su vanidad… Así era imposible dormir

"Háblame de _tú, _por favor" suspiró la pajarita "La verdad no he dormido bien últimamente… Es complicado"

"Creo que podría entenderlo" sugirió él y la miró a los ojos. Se veían más alertas que antes, por cierto, el perrito ya no tenía la mirada perdida. De todas maneras, la pajarita negó con la cabeza; los asuntos en la mansión Triviño eran cosa de los Triviño.

"No importa. Dormí chueca de seguro" dijo Patana, agitando el ala y restándole importancia, pero el chihuahua acercó su pata, la que no estaba enyesada, y señaló sus hombros, como preguntando.

"Puedo…?" No se atrevió a hacer la pregunta completa, porque no pensó que le dirían que sí, pero la pata se quitó el chaleco morado, revelando una camiseta rosa de tirantes, y dándole la espalda.

No fue un masaje ni largo ni bien hecho. Para empezar Mario Hugo tenía una pata enyesada y la otra la tenía temblorosa, como su especie. Es que tocar las plumas de su enamorada era más de lo que su corazoncito iba a poder tolerar. Además eran muy mullidas, y suaves, y se esponjaban ligeramente al tacto y… Era demasiado. Y Patana se alejó del contacto después de unos minutos.

"Es suficiente" dijo, tratando de ocultar la temblorina de su voz. "No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tienes que recordar todo para que mi tío pueda salir de su mansión, tiene cosas qué hacer. ¿Qué tenías que decirme?"

El chihuahua la miró, tratando de reiniciar su cerebro que después de tantos estímulos se había apagado por completo.

"Eh… Que…" _piensa algo rápido, pedazo de tonto! _"Que creo que tú eres quien más podría ayudarme a recuperar la memoria?" aventuró tímidamente

Patana sonrió, con los ojillos brillantes. Genial, una misión nueva.

"Y creo que tienes razón. Estuve investigando y descubrí que leer cosas que leíste antes puede estimular tu memoria a largo plazo y hacerte recordar. Te parece si mañana vamos a la biblioteca?"

_Contigo, hasta iba a la perrera…_

"Claro! Es una cita… d-de trabajo, digo. Para recordar las cosas que no recuerdo" se trabó al hablar, pero la pajarita le sonrió

"Entonces nos vemos mañana"

…

En un bar de mala muerte, de esos que tienen hard rock a todo volumen y cuyos clientes parecen sacados de la prisión estatal, el pequeño, esponjosito y dolorosamente fuera de lugar Juanín Juan Harry tomaba agüita de fresa de un vasito de plástico con pajilla, mirando su reloj ansiosamente cada minuto, pero el tiempo pasa más lentamente cuando un par de machotes musculosos toman cerveza y platican usando tu cabeza de mesita.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, y uno de los monstruos le dijo que si se movía más y tiraba su cerveza le iba a dejar la cara como un neumático navajeado. Juanín tragó saliva y siguió mirando la puerta.

Después de lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron como diez minutos, entró al bar una misteriosa figura con una gabardina negra, un sombrero de ala ancha y unos taconcitos rojos que sonaron con más fuerza que la música. La figura caminó hacia Juanín y se quitó el sombrero, mostrando una cara de ardilla rosa con labios carmín.

"Señores, déjenlo en paz" ordeno, ceceando, y los machotes se alejaron sin más. Juanín dejó de temblar y miró a su rival y salvadora

"Juanín. Tanto sin verte, qué gusto" dijo Cindy secamente "Para qué me necesitas?"

"Por qué me pediste que nos juntáramos en el peor bar de todo Titirilquén?!" se quejó el peluche blanco.

"Para alejarnos de los paparazis, bobito. Además, vengo muy seguido. Como sea, me dijiste por teléfono que necesitabas hablar conmigo de Tulio Triviño"

"Tu novio" le recordó Juanín

"Ex novio. Qué pasa?"

"Pues… Que te extraña muchísimo! No puede dejar de pensar en ti, y en serio creo que puede cambiar…"

"Ese tipo no va a cambiar." Aseguró Cindy trágicamente.

"Pero quiere hablar contigo y aclararlo todo! Y me pidió que te diera esto" dijo Juanín y sacó de sus bolsillos una cajita de terciopelo negro con el anillo más extravagante del mundo. El brillo del enorme diamante cegó un poco a la ardilla rosa, pero ella tomó el anillo, lo examinó y lo tiró al suelo.

"Un anillo de compromiso! Pero qué fresco! Piensa que me va a comprar con un diamante que seguramente fue la causa de la muerte de varios niños en Sierra Leona?! Sería una frívola sin conciencia social para aceptar casarme con ese simio papanatas y grosero!"

"P-pero no es un anillo de compromiso! Es un anillo… normal!" inventó Juanín, hablando precipitadamente "Que Tulio quiere que utilices en la boda-"

"La boda?! Asume que me voy a casar con él?!"

"N-no! No SU boda! La boda de…. Benjamín Trujillo!"

"Benjamín Trujillo se va a casar? Creí que era…"

"No! No lo es! Y Tulio quiere ir contigo para poder aclarar todos sus problemas en un ambiente tranquilo" mintió Juanín. Tantas mentiras iban a ser difíciles de seguir, pero seguían saliendo de su boca como canicas.

La ardilla lo miró con sospecha por unos segundos, antes de preguntar al fin

"Seguro que no es para casarse conmigo?"

"No! No claro que no, Cindy! Sólo quiere que te veas bien! Yo me encargaré de todo, hasta de comprarte el vestido, por cierto, cuál es tu talla? Te parece un color que no sea blanco? Porque no es como que tú vayas a ser la novia" rió ansiosamente, pero la ardilla no lo siguió.

"Está bien. Dile a Tulio que por última vez le daré el beneficio de la duda" dijo Cindy y tomó al juanín de su chaleco, levantándolo con más fuerza de la que uno pensaría "Y si me entero que Tulio me está engañando para casarse conmigo, se va a arrepentir de haberme conocido" siseó "Y tú también"

Soltó al Juanín, se tomó su jugo en polvo de un trago y salió con el mismo porte con el que había entrado. Juanín entonces se derritió de pavor en su banca, con su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Uno de los machotes que estaba por ahí, silbó por lo bajo

"Esa mujer está completamente pirada" Comentó en dirección a Juanín "A mí me entra miedito el sólo verla"

Y Juanín gimió, mirando su vasito con agua de fresa, preguntándose hasta dónde iba a poder llevar la farsa.


	8. Romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta

_**Sé que es mi culpa no tener lectores? Sí, sí lo sé. Pero si no acababa esta historia no iba a vivir en paz conmigo misma**_

_**cabritas= palomitas de maíz, pochoclo, maíz inflado, etc**_

* * *

Huachimingo los miró llegar, Patana dirigía la silla de ruedas y Mario Hugo con varios libros sobre su regazo. Ambos reían casualmente, la pájara tenía un cierto _algo _en su mirada que al Huachimingo le preocupó bastante.

Entraron a la casa, aun riendo y miraron a Huachi con los brazos cruzados

"Huachimingo! Hola! Acabamos de llegar de la biblioteca" dijo Patana, de muy buen humor

"Antes fuimos a la heladería" recordó Mario Hugo

"Y Mario Hugo se manchó toda la cara de chocolate, fue graciosísimo" agregó Patana y ambos volvieron a reír.

"Fuiste tú quien me embarró la cara!" se quejó Mario Hugo, pero era una queja dulcísima.

"Claro que no, tontito!"

"Claro que sí, pajarita!"

Huachimingo no sonreía.

"Me alegra que disfruten su cita." Dijo secamente

"Oh! Es un programa de devolución de la memoria, no es una ci-"

"Patana, Guaripolo me pidió que te dijera que no olvides que esta noche ibas a ir a su casa a prepararle de comer"

Mario Hugo lo fulminó con la mirada, y Patana pareció un poco confundida de repente, incluso dolida.

"N…no. Dile que no podré ir con él. Dile que lo lamento mucho pero prefiero quedarme leyendo sobre la amnesia y hablando con Mario… Para liberar a mi tío. Claro."

"Claro" repitió Huachimingo "Entonces los dejo solos. Voy a estar viendo la teleserie, quizá hoy la protagonista se da cuenta que su enamorado está engañando-"

"Sí!" interrumpió Mario Hugo "Diviértete."

…

Sentados en la mesa del comedor, Patana desempolvaba los libros de la biblioteca.

"Aquí está! Este buscaba yo." Dijo triunfante y sacó del montón un libro morado "_Romeo y Julieta" _

"Cuando acababa de llegar al canal éramos los mejore amigos" recordó "Jugábamos todo el día y nos divertíamos muchísimo. Y me dijiste que este era tu libro favorito. También es el mío"

"_Éramos? _Y por qué dejamos de serlo?" preguntó Mario Hugo, fingiendo que esa no era una duda que le carcomía cada maldita noche. La pajarita sonrió incómodamente

"Es que… Después me dijiste que te gustaba y… yo no quería salir con nadie en ese momento. Sólo era una niña." Recordó Patana. "Como sea, empecemos a leer: _En la bella Verona esto sucede: dos casas ambas en nobleza iguales, con odio antiguo hacen discordia nueva. La sangre tiñe sus civiles manos. Por mala estrella, de estos enemigos nacieron los amantes desdichados…"_

Siguió leyendo, pero Mario Hugo no estaba escuchando. Las mismas dudas de toda la vida empezaron a rondarlo, pero por primera vez también la posibilidad de una respuesta

"Pero después saliste con Mr. Tiza y con la cosa naranja." Interrumpió, y la pájara dejó de ver el libro para mirarlo

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Huachimingo. Entonces no era que no quisieras salir con nadie, era que no querías salir conmigo"

"No! Digo… no sé! Es que tenía una idea de cómo era la persona con la que quería salir: Tenía que ser tierno y romántico y valiente y…"

"La cosa naranja no es una sola de esas cosas" comentó Mario

"Sentía que sería como… Romeo y Julieta! Que se ven y descubren de inmediato que tienen que estar juntos"

"Pero Julieta no descubre que ama a Romeo hasta que él la besa" respondió Mario Hugo, ignorando el hecho que se suponía que no recordaba nada.

"Lo sé, pero… Ya no sé si me gusta Guaripolo. Estoy confundida, y quiero concentrarme en sacar al tío Tulio de su apuro, pero pienso en otras cosas que no debería pensar, y no sé si esperar a ver si me pasa lo que le pasó a Romeo y Julieta…" empezó Patana, sin darse cuenta que mientras hablaba, el chihuahua se iba acercando disimuladamente a su pico. O tal vez sí se dio cuenta, porque no se movió.

"Romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta" aseguró Mario Hugo entrecerrando los ojos; Patana ya había cerrado los suyos.

Tomó aire para calmar a su corazoncito desbocado y se acercó para besarla.

"MARIO HUUUGO! HAS VISTO LAS CABRIT… ohhh interrumpo algo? Perdón" dijo Huachimingo, entrando al comedor y provocando que los enamorados se separaran de golpe justo cuando estaban a nada de besarse. Mario Hugo lo miró con todo el odio de su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo, y su amigo respondió con una sonrisita cruel.

"Ya buscaste en la cocina?" preguntó Mario Hugo entre dientes

"Si es cierto, verdad? Seguro ahí deben estar! Gracias amigo! Ustedes quieren cabritas?"

Patana se levantó de golpe, rompiendo las pocas briznas que quedaban del encanto de hace unos segundos.

"La verdad, debería irme. No he visto al Tío Tulio en todo el día y debería ir a ver si necesita algo."

"Segura que no puedes quedarte al menos unos cinco minutitos?" preguntó Mario, desilusionado

"Claro que no, los exiliados a su propia mansión son gente que requiere cuidados urgentes, pedazo de insensato!" chilló Huachimingo y Patana sonrió tristemente

"Tiene razón. Termina de leer el libro y hablamos mañana, sí?" dudó si besarlo de despedida o no, optó por no hacerlo.

Una vez que la pajarita verde salió, la mirada tristona se transformó en furia

"QUE HAS HECHO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL EXTINTO?! Estuve así de besarla!" gritó Mario Hugo, persiguiendo a su amigo por el comedor con la silla de ruedas, igual podía ahorcarlo con una pata o el cabestrillo. Huachimingo corrió y corrió, hasta que puso una silla entre su amigo y él como barrera.

"No pondrás una sola pata sobre las plumas de esa pájara hasta que le digas la verdad!" gritó Huachimingo de regreso

"No son sus plumas las que me interesan, es su pico!"

"Además tienes que dormir, mañana tenemos que ir con el doctor temprano para que revise tus heridas" sentenció y regresó a su tono de voz normal "Con suerte todas tus mentiras se irán junto con las vendas"


	9. Todos los Repollos de Titirilquén

**Sip, mi culpa**

* * *

"Sabes Tulio, el hecho de que estés confinado a tu mansión no significa que tengas que estar confinado a tu cama" comentó Bodoque, sirviéndose whisky en un vasito de vidrio.

Estaban los tres amigos en el cuarto de Tulio: Bodoque jugaba solitario de un lado de la cama y Policarpo leía revistas de espectáculos sentado en el sillón.

"¿A dónde más puedo ir? Estoy trágicamente atrapado en mi pequeñísima mansión de treinta hectáreas, estoy harto de estar encerrado en tan pequeño espacio! Ayy cómo sufro!" se quejó Tulio mientras dos sirvientas calcetín lo abanicaban con plumas de avestruz "Además muero de hambre, dónde está Patana? Prometió traer comida del fabuloso mundo de afuera! Seguro se fue y me dejó sólo, solito, ayy esa niña porfiada!"

Justo cuando Tulio terminaba su berrinche, entró la aludida cargando varias bolsas.

"Hola tíos, ya llegué! Traje comida de los mejores restaurantes de Titirilquén"

"Ayy ya decía yo, mi sobrina es un angelito bajado del cielo para hacer mi miserable vida menos lúgubre" suspiró Tulio mientras las calcetinas preparaban la vajilla de cerámica y su sobrina se acercaba para besarle la mejilla como saludo

"Sabes siquiera lo que significa esa palabra?" ironizó Bodoque, pero su amigo lo ignoró

"Viste al perro tullido? Ya puede declarar? Le gustaron los regalos? Crees que una estatua mía de oro de catorce quilates le ayude a recordarlo?"

"No recuerda nada, tío, nada! Pero tengo la esperanza puesta en un programa pedagógico que leí en…"

"Sobrina, los libros sólo sirven para decorar las casas! Estás basando mi libertad en un objeto decorativo? Te creía más lista! Ahora cómo voy a salir de esta pequeñísima jaula, CÓMO?!" chilló Tulio y empezó a llorar, gritando cada vez más alto. Todos se taparon los oídos

"ALGUIEN HA VISTO AL TÍO JUANÍN?" gritó Patana entre los gritos de su tío

"ESTÁ SUFRIENDO EN EL JARDÍN" gritó de regreso Bodoque

"TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ÉL!"

"VAMOS CONTIGO!"

Encontraron a Juanín sentado a la sombra de la estatua de Tulio, oculto de la luz de la luna, retorciendo ansiosamente sus manos. Él los miró llegar y corrió a su encuentro

"Patana! Ya llegaste! Cómo te fue con Mario Hugo?" preguntó

"N-normal! Cómo si no?" rio nerviosamente "Me fue normal, no fue algo increíble ni nada parecido, je je… Sip. Normal. Perfectamente normal. Ni bien ni mal. Ya dije normal?"

"Bas-tan-tes veces, querida" sonrió Poli y Bodoque ahogó una risita. La pajarita enrojeció, pero cambió de tema

"Sigue sin recordar nada… Y tú, tío? Hablaste con Cindy?"

"Si" fue todo lo que dijo. Los tres amigos lo miraron fijamente

"…Y?"

"Aceptó ir a la boda" suspiró Juanín"

"Aceptó casarse con Tulio?!" preguntó Bodoque "Pobre ilusa"

"No, aceptó _ir a la boda_. Como invitada."

"Quieres decir que no sabe qué va a ser SU boda. No le dijiste que iba a ser suya" terminó Patana y el peluche asintió con la cabeza culpablemente

"Engañaste a alguien? Impresionante! Vas por un excelente camino, _kōhai" _sonrió Bodoque

"Es terrible! Me siento pésimo" lloró Juanín, ocultando su cara entre sus patitas peludas

"Pero es una idea fan-tás-ti-ca, Juanín! Haremos una boda tan extravagante y fashionista que Tulio no notará que su novia ni se quiere casar!"

"Sí! Yo seré el ministro que la oficie, y verán que soy tan buen presentador que podremos seguir con esta boda artificiosa"

"No! No podemos engañar a Tulio ni a Cindy, está mal! Patana, diles algo!" chilló Juanín, esperando que la sensatez de Patana superara a esos tarados.

"Creo que es una gran idea! Podemos organizar la boda y ya se nos ocurrirá algo para convencer a Cindy!" dijo Patana, decidida, y todos celebraron, menos Juanín. A lo lejos, el berrinche de Tulio seguía

"Pero para que el plan funcione, tenemos que sacar a este animal de su jaula." Sentenció Bodoque "Patana, necesitamos que uses todas tus energías, y hagas todo lo necesario para devolverle la memoria a Mario Hugo"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de la bo-da" dijo Policarpo

"P-pero organizar bodas es un asunto más… femenino! Y ustedes son todos hombres! Por qué no alguno de ustedes se encarga de lo de Ma-"empezó Patana, a quien la perspectiva de estar con el perrito todo el tiempo se le antojaba peligrosísima. Y tentadora. Pero más peligrosísima.

"Pero ese chihuahueño sólo va a confiar en ti. Además tenemos a Poli que sabe todo sobre las bodas de los famosos. Así que anda, Pájara Verde! Devuélvele la memoria al desmemoriado! Todos confiamos en ti!" gritó Bodoque poéticamente, empujando a la pajarita lejos de la casa, del jardín, y del Juanín que seguía gritando que esa era una pésima idea.

…

A la casa de Mario Hugo entró una señora que no dejaba de llorar, abrazando cada uno de los repollos que había robado del súper con todo y carrito, y despertando de paso a todos los perros, el chihuahua y el Huachimingo.

"Señora mamá de Mario Hugo" chilló Huachimingo al verla "qué la trae por acá?"

"Robé todos los repollos de Titirilquén!" lloró la mujer "Espero que alguno de ellos contenga la memoria de mi Marito"

"Señora, la amnesia no funciona así" empezó Huachimingo, y su amigo salió de su habitación, en silla de ruedas y terno azul

"Buenos días, a qué hora es la cita con el méd-? Mam-Señora? Qué hace aquí?!"

"Vine a acompañarte a tu cita, y te traje todos los repollos que encontré" explicó la mujer al borde de las lágrimas "Si te comes todos los repollos podrías encontrar tu memoria perdida en alguno de ellos"

"Señora, no-"

"No te los tienes que comer crudos! Te puedo preparar una sopa de repollo, budín de repollo, helado de repollo, repollo horneado, repollo empanizado, repollo hervido, repollo…"

"Seño-Mamá…"

"Repollo en salsa, repollo en escabeche…" la mujer volvió a llorar, estrujando uno de los repollos con todo el dolor de su corazón, rompiendo el de su hijo en el proceso "O repollos en zapallos, tus favoritos, Marito… Lo que sea para que recuperes la memoria y recuerdes a tu madre que tanto sufre por ti…"

"Mamá, yo…"

"Tienes que recuperar tu memoria, hijito mío, ya te perdí una vez y no quiero perderte otra vez! Podrías no recordarme cuando me muera!" chilló y lloró más fuerte.

Lloraba tanto y tan alto que nadie en la casa escuchó el timbre, por lo que quien lo tocaba decidió entrar a la casa así sin más. Supuso que seguirían dormidos.

Adentro, la señora lloraba y lloraba, y su hijo intentaba calmarla sin éxito. Miró a Huachimingo, que encogió los hombros y le sonrió de vuelta.

"Mamá! Mamá deja de llorar!" chilló Mario Hugo, y tomó la cara de su llorosa madre entre sus patas, mirándola a los ojos. "Mamá recue-"empezó a decir

Huachimingo apretó los puños, esperando ansiosamente que su amigo completara la frase.

"Hola, nadie escuchó el timbre… Señora mamá de Mario Hugo, está usted bien?" preguntó Patana, entrando a la habitación.

Huachimingo hizo _facepalm _y su amigo suspiró, agradeciendo la interrupción

"AYYY NO PUEDE SER YA LLEGÓ LA PÁJARA A EXIGIR PRESIÓN CON LO DE SU TIO!" lloró más la Señora Mamá de Mario Hugo, al ver llegar a la pájara verde

"No vine a ejercer presión sobre nadie, señora! Vengo aquí a apoyar a Mario Hugo. También… es muy importante para mí" aseguró la pájara, y no mentía. Mientras decía eso tomó la pata no lastimada del perro chihuahua, quien no pudo más que sentir una punzada de terror, de la que sólo se dio cuenta su amigo.

Bien bien, pensó Huachimingo. Dejemos que la conciencia lo torture un ratito.


	10. Blancos Amarillentos No Tan Amarillentos

**Rapidito y sin dolor para que no se me escapen de las manos antes de que termine esta wea**

* * *

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you… I've been running down in circles in my mind…_

Era la quinta vez que escuchaba esa canción, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras miraba una fotografía de esa persona que cada vez se le escapaba más de los dedos.

"_Ewroweri?" _preguntó una voz conocida y zombi, abriendo la puerta del probador donde se supone que Juanín debería estar probándose el vestido de novia de Cindy. En lugar de eso, escuchaba esa canción en el volumen más bajito.

"Bombi, me asustaste! No, aún no estoy listo. Necesito ayuda con el cierre" resopló "Es necesario que YO me ponga el vestido de Cindy?"

"Wre ro wra" explicó Bombi resueltamente, tratando de hacer funcionar el cierre con una mano que estaba pegada a este pero no a su muñeca.

"Sí, ya sé que somos de la misma talla, pero… No puedo, Bombi, es demasiado para mí! Es una tortura planear esta boda!" exclamó Juanín, rompiendo a llorar. Bombi le dio palmaditas con su mano no separada de su muñeca. La canción volvía a sonar.

Policarpo, que afuera hablaba y hablaba, entró de golpe al probador y soltó un chillido que sólo los perros escucharon

"Ahhh! Es un vestido precioso, bellísimo! Te queda de re-chu-pe-te, Juanín. Cindy se verá maravillosa en él! Top top top… Oye, esa canción que escuchas es muy romántica!"

"Lo es?"

"Claro! Es perfecta para el primer vals de los recién ca-sa-dos! Ay Juanín, piensas en todo!" chilló Policarpo y salió a coordinar a su equipo de verduras y decidir qué tono de blanco amarillento era el más blanco y menos amarillento.

Bombi miró a Juanín, que tenía la misma mirada que un sobreviviente de la guerra zombi.

"Awre Wri Wrawriro" sugirió de consuelo.

"Ya sé que todas las piezas irán cayendo en su lugar, Bombi. Sólo me da miedo no ser parte de ese puzzle."

…

A Mario Hugo no le dolió cuando le quitaron las vendas, pero si fingía lo contrario, Patana lo tomaba de la mano.

"Eso no debería doler" comentó el doctor, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Miró al grupo que acompañaba a su paciente que ahora podía volver a correr, bailar, saltar y usar cubiertos. "Y esto no debería pasar"

"Qué cosa doctor?" preguntó Patana

"La amnesia. Ya debería habérsele pasado desde hace mucho.

"Pero no recuerdo nada, señor, Nada!"

"El problema es que si no recuerda cómo ocurrió el accidente, es imposible que pueda declarar ante un juez, y el señor Triviño seguirá atrapado en su casa sin poder salir" explicó el doctor

"Espere! Recuerdo algo!" chilló Mario Hugo de repente.

Como si no hubiera visto la completa desolación de la pajarita al escuchar al médico….

"Recuerdo que… fue mi culpa que me atropellaran! No fue el señor simio sin nariz, fui yo quien se atravesó sin mirar a ambos lados de la calle! Por lo tanto, no puedo levantar cargos en su contra" miró a Patana, erguido en sus nuevas patas funcionales "Y no lo haré! El señor Triviño es libre!"

"Pero aun así la compañía de seguros exige un jurado" respondió Patana

"El señor Triviño es libre de ir al jurado donde declararé que es inocente!"

Todos celebraron la fantástica noticia y mientras Patana abrazaba al chihuahua enamorado, él se volvió para mirar a Huachimingo.

_"Ves?" _parecía querer decirle _"No tengo que sacrificar el amor de Patana si le digo lo que quiere y le sigo mintiendo!" _

_"Todo está bajo control" _vocalizó Mario Hugo, sonriéndole a Huachimingo

Huachimingo no sonrió de vuelta.

...

Por años y años se hablaría del famosísimo juicio _Chihuahua insignificante vs Tulio Triviño_. La gente hablaría del temple con el que Tulio suplicó llorando a la jueza que lo dejara salir de su casa. La valentía con la que se encogió en el suelo y chilló por su mami. La entereza de su amigo Bodoque mientras lo ahorcaba para que dejara de intentar lavar los zapatos de la jueza con sus lágrimas. Lo mal que se veía el chihuahua…

Saliendo del juzgado, y por fin libre, Tulio agradecía la atención en una rueda de prensa

"Después del sufrimiento vivido en estos tiempos difíciles sólo queda una persona a la cual agradecer…." Empezó. Su abogado que no hablaba como idiota sonrió, ilusionado

"A mí mismo! Porque me comporté de la mejor manera posible y me di todo el apoyo que necesitaba en momentos de dificultad. Así que declaro que… Me amo! Y ahora que soy libre lo siguiente es hacer que alguien más me ame casi tanto como yo me amo y esté dispuesta a firmar un papelito que convierta todos sus bienes en míos y me de control sobre ella! Señores, mañana me les caso!"

Los periodistas celebraron y escribieron frenéticamente, mientras un famoso conejo rojo se acercaba a interrumpir la rueda de prensa de su amigo

"Oye papanatas, pero aún tenemos que pagarle a la banda." Le susurró al oído

"Ah sí? Y cuando les pagamos?" preguntó Tulio susurrando también

"Pasado mañana."

"Ah" respondió Tulio "Entonces me les caso pasado mañana!" anunció a la prensa que escribió frenéticamente en sus cuadernos.

Mientras tanto, en un bar de mala muerte, todos los malotes que veían el importantísimo juicio celebraron que el amor había triunfado sobre los perros atropellados.

Todos menos una persona, que aplastó su vaso de vidrio con la mano, rompiéndolo.

Todos menos una mujer, que salió del local y en un acto de pura furia, utilizó el ridículamente grande diamante del anillo de compromiso que tenía en su pata rosa para rayar todos los coches estacionados afuera.

Todos menos Cindy Miraflores, quien se trepó a su motocicleta dispuesta a vengarse del peluche blanco que no había cumplido su promesa.


	11. Trastornada de la Emoción, Psicótica

**_Penúltimo capítulo!_**

* * *

Estaban a horas de la boda, y el cuerpecito de Juanín no daba para más. Era como si el peso de su corazoncito roto se le hubiera ido al resto del cuerpo. "Wroiwrewriwreion", le llamó Bombi, pero Juanín no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba la palabra "somatización" ni lo que tenía que ver con él y su dolor.

Sólo sabía que a horas de la boda no podía levantarse de la cama.

"Juanín, eres el más importante de la celebración: el padrino de las cositas blancas que lanzan al final de las bodas, no puedes sentirte mal!" le gritaba Tulio por el teléfono

"Arroz, Tulio. Se llama arroz" suspiró Juanín.

"Como sea, te ordeno que en dos horas te sientas mejor!" exigió Tulio y suavizó su voz un poco "Eres de mis mejores amigos y necesito gente que me admire y quiera a mi lado porque…. La verdad tengo miedito" confesó al teléfono.

"Miedito? De qué?"

"De que Cindy sólo haya dicho que sí porque soy súper importante súper famosos y súper sensual, no porque realmente… me quiera" Explicó Tulio, y ni siquiera parecía él, así de sensible era su discurso. El enorme corazón de lana de Juanín dio un vuelco.

"Tulio, estoy seguro que ella te ama! Y muere por casarse contigo! Si yo fuera ella…. Estaría trastornado de la emoción, psicótico" dijo Juanín y en ese momento una enorme motocicleta negra se estrelló contra su pared, derrumbando la diminuta casa en el proceso.

Juanín se levantó de los escombros, y llamó a Bombi y a su gallo, quienes le aseguraron que estaban bien. Se sacudió el polvo y frente a él vio unos tacones rojos ahora llenos de cal, seguidos por una ardilla rosa que en efecto estaba trastornada, psicótica.

"Rompiste mi casa!" exclamó Juanín tosiendo

"ROMPIZTE TU PROMEZA!" gritó Cindy "Crees que voy a seguirles el juego? No! Si Tulio se casa será consigo mismo porque YO NO LO HARÉ!" chilló tosiendo y le dio una bofetada al peluche blanco antes de subirse a su motocicleta, con menos estilo porque ahora estaba cubierta de cal

"Y consigue un material de construcción que no suelte tanto polvo!" agregó Cindy, aún tosiendo

"Espera! Cindy no puedes irte! Le dije a los muchachos que habías dicho que sí! La boda es en dos horas!"

"Pues me vale si Tulio se casa con un pepinillo, yo me largo!"

"Ya terminaron de pagar la banda!" suplicó Juanín

"PAPANATAS!" gritó Cindy, ya alejándose de la casa destruida, el juanín y el zombie que sostenía a un gallo tosiendo.

"Wrewerio?" preguntó Bombi

"Claro que son malas noticias, Bombi! No tenemos novia y ya casi es la boda! Qué vamos a hacer?!"

"Wrariwero" sugirió Bombi

"Tienes razón, ellos son inteligentes. Quizá ellos sepan qué hacer. Vamos!"

...

"Queridos hermanos: Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este simio de tela y esta ardilla rosa en sagrado matrimonio" Leyó Bodoque con toda la solemnidad que podía. El ambiente en la capilla era tranquilidad pura.

Otra cosa era afuera.

"¡¿Cómo que Cindy no está?!" gritó Patana a un Juanín que le suplicaba que bajara la voz. "Pero, ¿a dónde fue?"

"Dijo que ella nunca aceptó casarse con Tulio y que si se va a casar, que se busquen otra o cancelen la boda." Dijo Juanín temblando

"Pero el tío Tulio estará deshecho! Invitó a toda la prensa nacional e internacional! Mico el micófono está haciendo encuestas a los invitados! Esta boda _tiene _que pasar!" gritó Patana y lanzó el ramo de madrina de novia que tenía de la pura frustración

"Pero no tenemos novia!" chilló Juanín recogiéndolo.

Esto le dio una idea a la pajarita verde.

"Sea como sea, el show tiene que continuar."

"¡¿Qué podemos hacer, vestirte de novia y casarte con Tulio?!" Chilló Juanín

"Eso es ilegal. ¡Y asqueroso! Tengo una mejor idea" sonrió Patana.

A Juanín no le gustó esa sonrisa.

…

_Es la peor idea del mundo, _pensó Juanín

"Es la mejor idea del mundo!" Cantó Patana. Adentro, en la capilla, el coro llevaba al menos media hora cantando la misma canción y Bodoque entretenía a la audiencia contándoles de todas las bodas de las que había huido. Tulio miraba ansiosamente su Relox 8000 de oro bañado en super oro con engranajes de plastigoma. Si le habían enseñado la importancia de la anticipación, esto ya era exagerado.

Afuera, la novia estaba casi lista.

"Tío Juanín, te ves bellísimo! El vestido de Cindy te queda como guante" suspiró Patana, mirando al productor peludito con un vestido de novia lleno de holanes. La pajarita verde le acomodó el velo para que no se distinguiera su cara.

"Ahora, entra ahí, finge casarte con el tío Tulio y en la fiesta, en privado, le decimos que su novia escapó. Alguna duda?"

"Dime la verdad, ¿este color no me hace ver pálido?" La pata negó con la cabeza y sin mucho preámbulo, lo empujó hacia dentro de la iglesia.

Ninguno de los dos comentó, aunque lo sabían, que en algún momento de la ceremonia Tulio a fuerzas tenía que besar a la novia.

A veces queremos tanto algo que no sabemos qué hacer cuando llega.

Juanín caminó por el pasillo de la iglesia. Temblaba y se sentía rojo abajo del velo. La gente suspiraba al pasar. Él, que siempre quiso dejar de ser invisible… no imaginaba esto.

Llegó con Tulio, que lo miró con más amor del que jamás lo había mirado, y dolía recordar que Tulio veía a su ardilla rosa y no a su amigo y productor enamorado.

Fue una boda hermosa. Bodoque se tomó muy seriamente su papel. A los ojos de Mario, más hermosa que la enigmática novia, era la madrina, envuelta en tul morado. Parecía una de las estatuas de vírgenes y santas que decoraban la capilla. Todavía más hermosa, porque estaba viva.

La pajarita lo miró mirándola y le sonrió cariñosamente, guiñándole el ojo. Y ahí estaba otra vez la culpa mezclada con el placer.

"Cindy Miraflores de Andaluz, aceptas a Tulio Triviño Tufillo como tu fiel esposo, plancharle las corbatas de seda y lavar su lavadora, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Juanín asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"Es la emoción, no la deja hablar" explicó Tulio, radiante.

"Y tú, Tulio Triviño Tufillo, aceptas a Cindy Miraflores de Andaluz como tu fiel esposa, decirle que nunca se ve gorda y darle siempre la razón, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" dijo Tulio, y volteó para sonreír a las cámaras

"Si hay alguna razón por la que alguien se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" dijo Bodoque. "Nadie? Vamos, una persona inteligente y capaz se va a casar con Tulio y nadie va a detenerla? Payasos…. Bueno, por los poderes que me confiere el mini curso de internet de Ministros Cuestionables MR que no completé, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Tulio, puedes besar a la novia."

Por la Virgen del Pellón, pensó Juanín, muerto de miedo. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Tenía que respirar o no? Tulio lo sujetó de la cintura y lo empujó al suelo, quebrándolo como su bailaran. Aguantó la respiración, infló los cachetes…

Y sintió una boca de fieltro sobre la suya.

Estaba tibia, pero se sintió hirviendo. Juanín se sintió como volando, entre arcoíris y nubes rosas y flores que cantaban y mariposas que hablaban del amor. Un cosquilleo en su estómago le hizo pensar que vomitaría confeti de corazón.

Tulio se alejó, miró a su novia con todo el amor de su corazón y gritó.

"JUANÍN! Qué demonios haces aquí?!"

"Casándome contigo?" aventuró el productor ansiosamente.

"¡¿Dónde está Cindy?!"

"Mira Tulio, yo…"

"No me puedo casar contigo!"

"Entiendo que a quien amas es a Cindy, pero…"

"Tú no eres famoso!" Se limpió la boca, mirando al productor con un horror que le destrozó su corazoncito de lana

"Por Las Vegas, qué demonios pasa acá?" Preguntó Bodoque "Alguna otra mentira qué agregar?"

"No me lavé los dientes hoy!" gritó un títere

"Odio bañarme" agregó Guaripolo. Huachimingo pisó la pata de su amigo, que se levantó por instinto. Patana lo miró, extrañada.

"Yo…" empezó Mario Hugo, no había vuelta atrás "Yo… mentí sobre perder la memoria para que Patana me hiciera caso aunque al hacerlo enclaustré a su tío por casi mes y medio!"

La iglesia entera ahogó un grito

"QUE?!" rugió Patana

"Perdóname Patanita, es que me tratabas diferente, y eso me gustaba! Perdón por haberte engañado! Sé que no vas a entender lo que hice ni por qué, y no creo que me perdones jamás, pero sólo déjame decirte que…"

"Me engañaste todo este tiempo?!"

"Que te amo! Y no quiero perderte! Recuerdo todo, Patanita, todo!"

"Y pensar que yo casi…!"

"Patanita, por favor escúchame! Te juro que lo que hice fue horrible pero me aceptaste y te conocí mejor y me enamoré aún más de ti y…"

"No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!" gritó Patana y salió corriendo y llorando. El perro chihuahua intentó seguirla, pero su fiel amigo lo detuvo, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" gritó Tulio entre todo el escándalo "ESTA ES MI BODA Y AUNQUE NO HAYA NOVIA TODOS ME TIENEN QUE VENERAR Y HACER CASO A MI!"

"CLARO, PORQUE EZ LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA! CERDO EGOÍZTA!" gritó de regreso una vocecita que ceceaba entre los invitados, y se levantó una misteriosa mujer de blanco, con sombrero blanco, y pelaje blanco, que caminó por el pasillo levantando nubes de polvo blanco con cada paso, llenando el tapete rojo de huellitas

"Oh no, un fanta-asma!" chilló Policarpo antes de desmayarse

"No zoy un fantasma" respondió la mujer, quitándose el sombrero y rebelando su identidad "soy la verdadera prometida de Tulio Triviño!"

"Cindy! Tú moriste?!" gritó Tulio. Bodoque abrió la boca tan grande como era

"Es cal, idiota! Es el colmo, Tulio Triviño Tufillo, intento abandonarte el día de nuestra boda y me cambias así sin más!" lloró la ardilla

"No, Cindy, escúchame!"

"No, tú escúchame! Eres malo y egoísta! Además te vas a casar con tu mejor amigo! Qué peor humillación hay que esa? Me haz destrozado el alma… pensar que te amaba" se limpió las lágrimas que al caer dejaban ver su pelaje rosado y Tulio corrió hacia ella

"Cindy, espera, no entiendes!"

"Déjame!"

"Cindy!"

"BASTA!" gritó Juanín, y el silencio reinó en la iglesia. "Cindy, hicimos todo esto para que Tulio no sufriera vergüenza! Porque es cierto que es un cerdo egoísta, pero en serio te ama! Tienes que creerle! No ha dejado de pensar en ti desde que lo dejaste y yo…. Lo amo, y me duele verlo así. Cindy, la única manera en que Tulio será feliz, y yo seré feliz si él lo es; es si te casas con él. Ahora mismo."

Cindy se secó las lágrimas y miró los ojos amarillos y empañados de su novio.

"Tulio? Es cierto eso?"

"Cindy, lechuguita de mi ensalada, si hay una cara que quisiera ver todas las mañanas al despertar es la mía. Y luego la mía de nuevo. Pero después la tuya." Aseguró Tulio fervientemente, secando las lágrimas de su ardilla con sus manos y de paso quitándole la cal que le quedaba en la cara, haciéndola tan rosa como la recordaba. Todos corearon un "Aaaaaaw"

"Tulio, camaroncito de mi coctel, es lo más dulce que me has dicho jamás! Claro que quiero casarme contigo!"

Todos aplaudieron su decisión, y Juanín le entregó el ramo y el velo para que se los pusiera.

"Pues ya que estás de blanco con toda la cal que tienes encima, podemos continuar con la ceremonia? Ahh, como sea, sólo bésala, tarado, y vámonos todos al carrete." suspiró Bodoque, quitándose el cuello negro de padre que se había puesto para la ceremonia


	12. Awre Wri Wrawriro

_**Ultimo capítulo! gracias por no abandonar este fic aunque yo misma pensara en abandonarlo... Son los mejores lectores del mundo. En serio.**_

_**Poema inspirado en una carta de mi novio *cough cough, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, cough cough***_

* * *

Después de la ceremonia en la iglesia, todo fue como cualquier otra boda.

Tulio y Cindy no se podía despegar el uno de la otra, bailando ese tipo de danza que es más bien abrazarse, mirarse a los ojos y mecerse lentamente. Destilaban tanto amor, que a un metro de ellos flotaban cupidos viejos y arrugados que sonreían.

Del otro lado, en el bar, Patana miraba lastimosamente su vaso de malteada de chocolate vacío.

"Me puede dar otro, por favor? No pienso manejar hoy" preguntó al bartender, y alguien se sentó a su lado

"Que sean dos" suspiró Juanín, y el ala de su amiga le apretó el hombro cariñosamente.

"Aún no te quitas el vestido" comentó ella

"Me queda bien. ¿Por qué estás aquí sufriendo? Creí que sólo yo era el desgraciado"

La pajarita suspiró

"No entiendo, tío Juanín, por qué cuando me enamoro de alguien siempre resulta ser un patán?"

"Mario Hugo te quiere de verdad" aseguró el peluche blanco

"Por eso me engañó? Se nota el amor" dijo, sarcástica.

"Seamos honestos, Patanita, si no hubiera fingido amnesia un poquito más, jamás le hubieras hecho caso. Además eran felices, no?"

"Pero todo fue una mentira!"

"Y no fue una mentira disfrazarme de mujer para ahorrarle el mal rato a tu tío y de paso hacerme un poquito feliz? Por qué sufres de a gratis?" preguntó de regreso y ella no respondió. "Por cierto, esto es tuyo. Lo encontré en el basurero del canal." Le entregó a la pajarita un sobre morado y se fue.

Patana abrió el sobre, intrigada:

_Patanita:_

_Donde el cielo y el suelo se juntan no es en un observatorio._

_Es en tu mirada._

_Porque te miro y es como si una galaxia me recibiera._

_Pero te veo y tu desprecio me ancla en la tierra._

_Y no sé si el dolor de tenerte y no me vaya a romper algún día_

_Pero si muero por no tenerte y poderte ver, sería la muerte más bella_

_Y la más dolorosa._

_M. H_

"Mario! Está leyendo tu carta!" susurró Huachimingo, dándole puñetazos en el costado a su amigo que estaba rendido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

"Seguro la va a romper." Suspiró el otro.

"Viene para acá!" chilló Huachimingo "Se está acercando! Ayyy que emoción, ya me voy!"

Mario siguió mirando las copas vacías y de repente sólo vio morado. Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, fresca y púrpura, con la carta en la mano

"Tu poema no rima" fue todo lo que dijo Patana.

"No tenía que rimar" respondió

"No te entiendo, Mario Hugo, llevas años en esto! Por qué no sólo me olvidas y ya?"

"Si te olvido tú eres la que se acerca" espetó él de regreso, dejándola calladita. Suspiró "supongo que estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo como para buscar a alguien más."

La pájara intentó disimular que eso no era lo más romántico que había oído.

"Me engañaste. Me hiciste creer que no tenías memoria y luego te atreviste a hacer que… me importaras!"

"Lo sé, lo siento muchísimo Patanita. No podemos seguir con nuestra rutina de siempre? Tu saldrás con otros tipos y yo fingiré que no me estoy muriendo de dolor…" Miró a la pájara que sin saberlo sostenía su carta y su destino en la mano, y se preparó para lo peor.

"Quieres bailar?"

…

Juanín miró a la pata y al perro caminando hacia la pista de baile y se sintió un poco mejor de saber que al menos sus amigos tendrían un destino menos miserable que el suyo. No se dio cuenta que a su lado se había parado el novio, hasta que volteó y dio un salto del susto

"Tulio! No te vi!"

"Juanín, yo quería… Darte las gracias."

"En serio? Pero arruiné tu boda!"

"Sí lo hiciste, pero no eran malas tus intenciones."

Juanín tomó aire y se acomodó el vestido

"Tulio, no quería decirte que te amaba…. Bueno, sí pero no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Fue el… calor del momento" aventuró Juanín y la mano de su amigo le despeinó la cabeza cariñosamente

"Pero si ya lo sabía Juanín! Todos me aman! Bueno, debo ir con Cindy… mi esposa, pero nos vemos en el trabajo. Y gracias. En serio" dijo e hizo lo impensable: lo abrazó. Por una vez, Juanín dejó su monólogo interior. Sólo se dejó abrazar con gusto.

Con todo, ese día había tenido muy buena suerte.

…

"Perdóname… sólo perdóname…" suplicaba Mario Hugo en voz baja, en brazos de la pajarita que no respondía, sólo se mecía rítmicamente. Con todo, era muy difícil concentrarse en su culpa cuando sus manos estaban rodeando la cintura de la pájara y ella tenía su largo y fragante cuello tan cerca de la nariz.

"Podría perdonarte" respondió ella al final de su tercera canción. El perro se separó y la miró, expectante. "Pero me debes unas cosas." Agregó.

"Lo que sea, Patanita, si me pides la luna yo te la traigo envuelta en celofán" aseguró el perrito fervorosamente

"No seas ridículo." Respondió ella, aunque sonreía. "Me debes dos cosas y me las pienso cobrar ahorita. Esto es por engañarme" dijo Patana y Mario no supo qué fue por engañarlo hasta que la música se detuvo, todo se puso negro y se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo con la nariz cubierta de sangre, y sobre él, la pajarita con el puño aún en alto.

El perrito gimió de dolor, cubriéndose la nariz y los invitados siguieron bailando. En medio de la pista, Patana se arrodilló a su lado y le pidió hielo a un mesero que pasaba cerca. Cuando Mario Hugo se dio cuenta que la pájara le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz, ya estaba con su cabeza sobre el regazo vestido de tul morado, con unas plumas verdes colocando delicadamente un bistec congelado sobre su nariz.

"No te volveré a engañar nunca" gimió Mario, muerto del dolor.

"Y esto" dijo Patana, ignorándolo "Es por decir la verdad"

El dolor se disipó de inmediato cuando en lugar del bistec frío sobre su nariz sintió un pico suave y cálido sobre sus labios. Se dejó llevar por el calor que emanaba la pajarita, sintiendo el estómago lleno de… pajaritos.

El dolor se fue, y una pata blanca acarició la cara de la pajarita, quien sonrió en medio del beso.

En otra mesa, Huachimingo se metía el puño a la boca para no gritar

"Por fin se le hizo al pobre desgraciado!" suspiró de alegría, estrechando efusivamente las manos invisibles de Sopapiglobo.

"Huaaaaa se veía mejor cuando estaba conmigo" replicó Guaripolo de mala gana

"Pero la engañaste con Mario Hugo!"

"No hablaba de la pájara, hablaba del fino cachorrito pedigrí que la está besando, huaa."

Tulio también miraba el beso, medio indignado por ver a su sobrina de esa manera pero también medio feliz por Mario Hugo. Y finalmente, Juanín miraba, sonriendo.

Su final no era precisamente feliz, pero bueno, no podía pedir más.

Bombi bien había dicho sus sabias palabras, que ahora regresaban a su mente:

"Awre Wri Wrawriro"


End file.
